An important form of force transducer includes a so-called strain gage which, upon being subjected to a deforming force or strain, experiences a modification of its electrical resistance. The degree of resistance change, upon rendering by electrical circuitry, provides a direct measure of the force being applied to the transducer. In the manufacture and prior to final assembly of such force transducers, the essential transducing element, which is at present constructed of a thin film bridge circuit, may encounter high level static electrical discharges during handling, and voltage transients from subassembly tests which can either destroy the thin-film resistance bridge or damage it substantially. Even with an installation of a protective diode after final assembly, the transducers are susceptible to transient high voltages that rise faster than the diode turn-on time and as well may occasionally be subjected to steady state high level potentials which are sufficient to cause the diodes to fail in being unable to dissipate the excess power.